C H I C K E N
by Vibergt
Summary: Aku harus rela kehilangan kulit ayam :'( yang sengaja aku simpannn/Sebenarnya, aku yang makan/kita udahan! /JDERR/Sasuke dan Sakura putus karena kulit ayam?


Hari kamis seperti biasanya, Sakura mengajak Sasuke ke KFC. Hal itu sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi mereka berdua. Apalagi dengan Sakura, sebelum mereka jadian pada bulan April. Sakura biasanya mengajak kakaknya Karin untuk menemaninya makan di KFC.

Gadis itu sangat menyukai makanan di KFC, terutama dengan ayamnya. Ia paling suka dengan kulit ayam, saat makan biasanya ia akan menyisakan kulit ayamnya. Lalu memakannya saat nasi di piringnya sudah habis. Menurutnya, kulit ayam itu makanan terenak yang pernah ia makan. Kulitnya yang crispy dan rasanya begitu pas dilidahnya.

Sasuke mau tau mau, sebagai kekasih yang baik harus selalu menemani Sakura untuk pergi ke KFC sepulang sekolah. Pria itu menggantikan posisi Karin yang sibuk dengan skripsi dan tugas kuliah lainnya.

"Ayo Sasuke" ajak Sakura antusias dengan isi kepala di penuhi ayam.

"Hn"

Sakura mengetuk helm yang dipakai Sasuke. Membuat pemilik helm mengaduh kesakitan.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke garang.

Sakura tertawa kecil menanggapi reaksi Sasuke. "Rambutmu itu loh, yang bikin aku ingat sama ayam"

"Kau bilang apa?" oke, Sasuke kesal sekarang. Sakura cekikikan lalu naik di motor besar Sasuke.

Sakura menjulurkan kedua lengannya memeluk Sasuke, bermaksud pegangan loh. "Aku bercanda sayang, jangan marah begitu"

Sasuke berdecak, berbeda dengan isi hatinya. Saat ini, pria itu deg-degan mendengar Sakura memanggilnya err sayang, plus bagi Sasuke! Dengan lengan yang memeluknya, membuat ia merasakan kehangatan. Sasuke mulai melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan 40 km/jam.

'Aku datang kulit ayam!' batin Sakura riang.

.

.

.

"Kau makan saja duluan" ucap Sasuke melihat pacarnya membawa nampan berisi pesanan. Seperti biasanya, Sasuke akan memesan burger dengan extra tomat. Dan seperti biasanya lagi, burger akan diantarkan sekitar lima menit setelah memesan.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, aku akan menunggu"

Inilah yang Sasuke sukai dari gadis itu.

Sakura mulai memainkan ponselnya lalu ia melihat profil Ino, yang kebetulan menarik perhatiannya. 'Jadi mereka jadian?' batin Sakura melihat foto Sai di profil Ino.

'Baru jadian, langsung pasang foto profil. Lah aku?' Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia merasa iri dengan sahabat dari SD-nya itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura. Bagaimana tidak ia lihat? Kalau dari tadi ia memandangi pacarnya itu.

Sakura menggeleng. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ino memasang foto Sai di profilnya, mereka baru jadian"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa setiap orang pacaran, selalu pasang foto profil pacar masing-masing sih?" gerutu Sakura meletakkan ponselnya di meja karena kesal.

"Mungkin agar orang-orang tau mereka sudah ada yang punya?" jawab Sasuke ragu dengan pernyataannya sendiri.

Wajah Sakura tambah murung mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Kenapa kita tidak begitu?"

"Fotomu kupasang di buku nikah nanti saja ya?" Sakura memerah lalu tiba-tiba berdiri.

"A-aku cu-cuci tangan ya!" Sakura tergesa-gesa ke arah wastafel mengundang dengusan dan tarikan di kedua sudut bibir Sasuke.

Tak lama Sakura datang, dan giliran Sasuke yang cuci tangan. Saat Sasuke datang, ia melihat burger pesanan ekstra tomatnya sudah datang. Mereka mulai makan dengan tenang. Sasuke selesai dengan burgernya melirik ke arah Sakura yang menyisakan kulit ayamnya lagi.

"Begitu sukanya kau dengan itu?"

"Iya! Enak loh, kau pasti sudah lama tidak makan ini kan?" tanya Sakura yang dibalas gimana.

Sasuke bukannya tidak suka ayam di KFC, tetapi waktu awal masuk SMA ia kapok makan ayam karena rasanya yang pedas. Ia pergi bersama Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru.

_Saat itu, Naruto yang memesan dan kebetulan pria berambut kuning itu menyukai makanan pedas. Dan ia lupa dengan Sasuke yang sama sekali anti pedas. Naruto baru ingat pas ia sudah berjalan sambil membawa nampan ke arah temannya. Dan seketika merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia malas berbalik untuk pesan baru melihat antrian yang sangat panjang.__Mereka semua mulai makan, sementara Naruto memasang tampang was-was.__"Naruto!" pekik Sasuke lalu meminum satu gelas soda sampai tandas dan segera keluar dari KFC. Ia tidak mau image-nya rusak sebatas ayam pedas dan segera pulang menaiki motor. Sementara itu Naruto merutuki kesalahannya.__"Kau bodoh" ucap kedua temannya, membuat Naruto ingin meraung di pojokan karena Sasuke meninggalkannya. _

Dan sejak saat itu, Sasuke tidak mau memesan ayam.

Sakura merasa ia ingin buang air kecil, ia pamit pada Sasuke bermaksud ke toilet dengan kulit ayam yang masih berada di piring gadis itu.

.

.

.

Mereka semua telah sampai di rumah masing-masing. Langit mulai gelap, jam menunjukkan pukul 8.

**Sasuke** : Sakura

**Sakura** : Kenapa?

**Sasuke** : Soal pas kau balik cari kulit ayammu itu

**Sakura** : Oh. Soal tadi? Aku lama di toilet juga sih. Jadi wajar, mas-masnya bersihin meja sementara kau menelfon kakakmu.

**Sakura** : Aku harus rela kehilangan kulit ayam :'( yang sengaja aku simpannn

**Sasuke** : Tidak begitu

**Sasuke** : Sebenarnya, aku yang makan

Sakura spontan bangun dan duduk dari posisinya berbaring tadi. Ia merasa kesal, sangat kesal.

**Sakura** : Kita udahan!

**_JDERR_**

Bagai sambaran petir, Sasuke refleks memekik.

**Sasuke** : So sorry Sakura

**Sakura** : Gak denger.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. Ya gak bakal kedengaran, lah ini chat.

**Sasuke** : Kau minta putus?

**Sakura** : Yaiyalah, kau tidak tau? Udahan = putus. BYE!

Sasuke berdecak kesal dengan keputusan gadis itu. Hanya karena kulit ayam, hubungan mereka putus? Padahal Sasuke hanya penasaran dengan kulit ayam yang begitu di istimewakan Sakura.

Sementara itu, Sakura merutuki keputusannya dan gengsinya yang tinggi. Tentu saja ia tidak mau putus dengan Sasuke.

**Sasuke** : Kau tidak mau fotomu kupajang di buku nikah nanti?

Sakura perlahan tersenyum lalu menggigit bantal yang ada di dekapannya. Sasuke selalu mengerti dan tau cara menghadapi Sakura.

**Sakura** : Ya sudah kalau begitu

**Sakura** : Kita baikan deh

Senyum terpatri di wajah Sasuke.

**Sasuke** : Baikan atau balikan?

Lagi dan lagi Sakura memerah, entah berapa kali ia memerah karena perlakuan Sasuke.

**Sakura** : Terserah

**Sasuke** : Aku akan kesana dengan ayammu

**Sakura** : Malam begini?

**Sasuke** : Ya

**Sakura** : Thank you so much sayanggg *

**Sakura** : That's why i luv u!!!

Sasuke yang memasang jaket bersiap pergi ke KFC, ia mendengar notif dan mengeceknya. Dan seketika detakan jantungnya seperti abis lari marathon.

**Sasuke** : Anything for u darl

Tidak lama pekikan terdengar dari kamar Sakura. Mendengar teriakan, membuat Karin panik lalu segera ke kamar adiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Thankyuu_**


End file.
